Kurai Shiryoku I
by MeLyKaT10
Summary: Naruto and Minato have spent the last years going around the Elemental Nations training and doing fun stuff. However, they are worried about Naruto's visions of mysterious things happening, sort of like premonitions, something they dubbed as "Dark Vision." They return to the village that despised Naruto, banished him with the failed capture of Uchiha Sasuke and cause trouble.


**Kurai Shiryoku I**

**(Dark Vision I)  
**

**This is the unbeta'd version of the first chapter, so check out for some errors and other things... -_-"**

**There will be mentions of other anime and their characters; this story will have a plot involving other anime (but not to the extreme).**

**This story will also be updated randomly, so there isn't a punctual schedule.**

**Warnings: **major OOCness (I'll try my best), slight shonen-ai (SasuNaruSasu and ItaNaru), alive!Minato, alive!Kushina, good!Sasuke, slightlygood!CivilianCouncil, smart!Naruto, and other stuff

**If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any of its characters, this also goes to the other mentioned anime.**

* * *

_It is one of the most saddening things in life that, try as we may, we can never be certain of making people happy, whereas we can almost always be certain of making them unhappy._

_ -Thomas Huxley_

* * *

_I was once sad and lonely,  
having nobody to comfort me.  
So I wore a mask that always smiled,  
to hide my feeling behind a lie.  
_

_Nobody could hear my cries at night  
for I designed my mask to hide the lies.  
Nobody could see the pain I was feeling  
for I designed my mask to be laughing._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strangers**

A sixteen year old boy, with long, blond hair, was lying in the grass, looking up at the beautiful blue sky above him, just like his brilliant sapphire eyes. Next to him, sitting at the base of a tree, was a man looking in his mid-twenties, also with blond hair, but shorter than the teenager's. This man was enjoying the peace and quiet while reading a book, only being able to hear the sound of the ruffling leaves with the wind around them.

The teen was thinking about his former home―_if _you could actually call it a _home_― from four years ago. _'What will they do once they know that I'm not dead after all?' _wondered the blond teen, '_Maybe we should take my rightful name back… I think it's time.'_

"Hey, Tou-san?" finally said the teen

The man looked up from his book to glance at the blond boy, "Hmm?" he mumbled

The man was worried, and his thoughts were pure chaos. The blond teen would never ask something out of nowhere. He would always give a hint or something before he said anything. For example, he sometimes fidgeted with his fingers or look around except at that person, like a certain lavender-eyed kunoichi. Of course, that kind of behavior was only present on the presence of his so-called father; if it was another person, they would never know what the blond teen was going to say _at all_, given that he doesn't show any emotion in the least, except with his most _trusted_ people... and even so, there were times when― even when it was his most trusted people― he wouldn't even dare share a bit of information (something that could give him away) at all.

The teen sat up from his place and turned his head to look at his father, "Do you think that..." he suddenly stopped and closed his eyes.

"Go on, son," hurried the man, "What is it?"

Now the man was even more worried, and that was saying something. After all, there wasn't a single second that he wasn't preoccupied about his son since _that _day. The man knew this matter was serious, but what could have his son so bothered like this?

The boy reopened his eyes and looked at his father straight in the eyes, and the man saw a hurting expression in those beautiful eyes of his, "Do you think that... Do you think that I'm strong enough?"

The teenager's father already knew where this was going, "Well, you're stronger than me now. Does that count?" he said with a very kind, but also warm smile.

The blond teen grinned, but it wasn't false this time. Yes, all those grins and smiles he made when he was younger were _faked_, and if you looked carefully enough, you could actually tell they were, but they were also sad, in some way. Grins and smiles that someone wouldn't easily be able to place what it was that made them look actually sad.

The grin faded soon enough, when he turned serious, "Do you think I'll ever claim my rightful name?"

"Why, of course. I'm sure of it. When do you want to start?"

The grin returned, but this time, it was even bigger than the last one.

"As soon as possible, please."

* * *

Two figures were walking towards the gates of Konoha, better known as The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Both of the figures were wearing dark, brown cloaks, with the hoods up, letting only to see a couple of strands of hair and their feet. Both of them were almost of the same height, only the younger of the two was a couple of centimeters shorter than the older one. They were family, but no one had to know that piece of information unless necessary, of course.

"Oi, Tou-san, are you sure you'll be able to pull this off?" suddenly asked the younger figure while they kept walking toward the gates.

"Now, son, are you doubting my abilities as a great actor? And don't you think that the one asking that should be me?" Now you wouldn't be able to see the look on the man's face, but you could certainly hear the hint of amusement in his voice.

The result?

A flustered teenager, "W-what? No, o-of course not!"

A blush made itself present on his face, not that you could actually see it. The teen silently thanked the cloaks.

"You're really going through with this, aren't you?" the man sighed, knowing that he was defeated the moment the teen decided to do this.

"Are you kidding, Tou-san? Of course I will! I want to give the village the biggest surprise of its life since the Kyuubi... Wait, wasn't that supposed to be a nightmare?"

They snickered at the comment and continued walking towards their destination.

* * *

When father and son finally reached the gates of Konohagakure, they opened. There, at the left side of the gates stood the shinobi in charge of the gates.

Kamizuki Izumo, his ever brown hair combed down that covered the right side of his dark eyes, and using his hitai-ate as a bandanna, as he always does. He was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi uniform, which goes all the way up to his chin, and a flak jacket.

Hagane Kotetsu was standing on the right side of Izumo. His long, spiky hair, and dark eyes present. He had a strip of a bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a marking on his chin the same color as his hair. He was also wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit.

They seemed to be talking when they noticed the strangers and walked toward them, being wary of their intentions or any possible threats, "Please, state your names and your business here in Konohagakure no Sato," they said.

The shorter of the two cloaked figures stepped forward, "Izumo, Kotetsu," said guards paled slightly, "we do not wish any harm to befall this village, as it was once our home as well."

The Chūnin relaxed visibly, but stayed on their guard just in case something happened, "What do you guys want here in Konohagakure?"

This time, the taller figure spoke, "We would like to speak with Godaime-sama, if we may?" he spoke with a kind yet powerful aura around him, something that would make you trust them.

"Ah," Izumo said, "can you give us your names? If not, then something that could work as an identification? We can't really arrange a meeting with Hokage-sama if we don't know who is it that we are allowing to pass through the gates."

"Well said, Kamizuki-san. Spoken like a true Konoha shinobi, hm?"

"Oi, baka," the smaller one whacked the other on the back of the head, "you were supposed to give our code-names."

"Mou~ don't be so mean…"

Izumo and Kotetsu just stood there watching their argument with slight amusement.

"If you don't want me to be mean to you, then why didn't you do what you had to? Seriously, sometimes you go overboard with the position you had before in this freaking village, sheesh…"

"I can't help it! …By the way, seeming as I didn't do what I _should _have done, why didn't you do it in my stead, huh?"

"…Smartass… Fine, I'll do it." He turned towards the Chūnin, "We are more casually known as Kitsune Alpha and Kitsune Beta from where we come from. Would that be sufficient?"

Izumo seemed to ponder for a bit before nodding to himself, "That's fine. Kotetsu," the mentioned shinobi turned to look at him, "please tell Godaime-sama of this."

"Hai." Kotetsu disappeared, running toward the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

Tsunade was filling out the bane of all Kage... _paperwork. _Yes, the precious, white, and "thin," paperwork, which was actually all over the place―the floor, her desk, and the shelves―making her office look like a total wreck.

None of the Kage knew how to exactly "defeat" paperwork, except maybe a certain former Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Everyone was suspicious of him actually discovering how to do so.

_'I swear I'd do anything if it means that I can get rid of this damn paperwork... or at least a distraction from this hell, and Shizune took away my sake to boot.' _she thought as she finished another paper.

Suddenly, Kotetsu slammed open her office doors, "Godaime-sama! There are two strangers at the entrance of the village!"

_'YES! My prayers have been answered!' _a chibi Tsunade said, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks as she made a victory dance. "Did they give out any information about their identities?" she asked calmly.

"Not exactly, Hokage-sama. I believe that they couldn't give out their real names, but they did say that they were casually known as Kitsune Alpha and Beta."

Tsunade stood up from her seat, "Send them here immediately! And send all currently available ANBU in the village to guard them. Everyone in the village, villagers and shinobi alike, are prohibited from showing any sign of aggression towards them!"

"Wakarimashita." and he disappeared one again

* * *

Kotetsu had already informed ANBU HQ of the situation, so he went to his original spot. When he got to the gates, he saw the strangers waiting silently while Izumo observed them with calculating eyes, as to find some secret that they were hiding, but they gave out nothing. Nada. It was as if they were professionals at whatever it was that they did.

"Oi, Izumo," he approached him.

Izumo turned to look at his approaching friend, "Hai?"

He whispered as he kept an eye at the strangers, "these two," he pointed to the others, "even have exclusive permission from the Hokage to enter the village..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and apparently, they are to be escorted by the elite ANBU. How crazy is that?"

"It makes me desire to know more about them..."

"I totally agree with you, dude."

At that moment, ANBU appeared around them, but they stiffened once they looked at the cloaked figures. Maybe they read their chakra signatures and identified the readings. _'Do they know them from somewhere?' _wondered Izumo and Kotetsu.

When the strangers looked back, they straightened up and walked toward the elite shinobi of the Hokage. As a result, the animal-masked shinobi aligned in formation and, one per one, each and every member knelt in front of the cloaked figures. A sign of respect and subordination. Who were these people?

"At ease, my friends." said the shorter figure, "It's good to be back." You could practically sense the joy in that last sentence.

A cat-masked ANBU stood from her position and stood at the front of the shorter one, "It's good to see you once again, Kitsune-sama" she bowed to him.

"Now, now, Neko-chan, you don't need to bow to me. I'm just a comrade."

She obeys, "Kitsune-sama, with all due respect, you're our Taichō."

"Correction, former Captain. I'm not part of your forces anymore."

"Still..."

"Ne, Neko-chan, shouldn't you escorting us to Tsunade-sama's office right about now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I totally forgot. Gomenasai."

"No harm done, Uzuki-san. Now, let's go."

"Understood."

* * *

**There is still something that I need to put in this chapter, but I'll do it tomorrow... I'm too lazy lol**


End file.
